


Remember the Day

by storybored



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's free verse, It's from Alex's point of view, M/M, it's a poem, it's about laf and him pre John, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: A poem from Alexander's point of view about Lafayette before John came into their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> This is in free verse. I can't rhyme, sorry........

When you first get introduced his family,

You meet his cousin first, a year before you meet him.

A debate club argument that nearly comes to blows,

You take in his cousin, the arrogance, the entitlement, and the pride.

Your friends joke that it’s like looking in a mirror,

You don’t see it.

Then you meet the “mirror’s” cousin, 

a quietly loud boy that makes you think.

He’s gentle, kind, and lively.

Slowly your thoughts go from curiosity to a slight obsession,

No matter what Hercules and Angelica say,

You aren't obsessed. Allow me to repeat,

You are not  obsessed with him.

When he introduces you to his mourning cousin,

You both tersely grit out a “We met.”

He looks confused before it dawns on him,

He doesn’t make you two meet again just the three of you.

You sit through a tense dinner and when you walk home,

His cousin trails behind but grabs you before you can go up to your apartment,

The two of you talking alone. Well he’s “talking”, you decide to listen.

His cousin doesn’t beg, never begs, but pleads at you,

To leave his baby cousin alone, out or your rivalry, something he has no part in,

And in a quiet soft voice he implores you not to hurt him,

And when you ask why?

The arrogant man shakes his head and wishes you a good night,

Leaving you standing on the steps, raising more questions than answered.

When you walk up to your apartment, and look at the boy you love?

You ask him what his cousin meant, you watch him flinch and look ashamed,

He turns up to meet you with panicked eyes, mentions that he was young and naive.

You eventually stop pressing the subject, stopping the ashamed slump in his shoulders.

When you meet what’s left in his family, you can tell you aren’t trusted,

His aunt and uncle survey you carefully watching if you will hurt him, 

Which you don’t  dream of ever, but don’t mention to them,

As you feel as if it would confirm their fears.

His aunt accidentally mentions that he’s been taken advantage of in the past.

So you don’t ask about that anymore, you instead learn more about him.

Things such as:

  * His parents died before he was 13
  * He likes you back
  * His cousin would do anything for him
  * He likes his family’s recipe for macaroons
  * He can’t figure out the recipe, his aunt is withholding it because he is “spoiled” 
  * She’s actually withholding it because the children get the recipe when they get married
  * He’s scared of clowns, horror movies, needles, raccoons, snakes, and spiders
  * His favorite flowers are sunflowers and lavender
  * He wears glasses and contacts



While you write this the boy you love is reading on the couch, 

Predictably he’ll turn and ask you what you want for dinner.

Predictably you’ll make a noncommittal noise and he’ll order takeout and hide your chargers

Best for you to respond and be allowed to work on your writing without fear of your laptop dying.


End file.
